


My POV on the exile arc of the Dream SMP

by Yourexistentialcrisis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exile, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourexistentialcrisis/pseuds/Yourexistentialcrisis
Summary: I am hearing a lot of discussion on what happened today on December 4th, 2020 on the Dream SMP.  This is what I have to say and what I think should/will happen.  Feel free to discuss with me!Hey: this is just my opinion on what happened.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	My POV on the exile arc of the Dream SMP

*WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS TO WHAT HAPPENED ON DECEMBER 4 REGARDING WHETHER OR NOT TOMMY WILL BE EXILED*

The reason I made this is because I really just want to hear what other people think of Tommy being exiled from L'Manburg.

But first, let me recall what happened. I watched Tommy's POV, and a bit of Quackity's, but that's it so please let me know of anything else that happened in the comments!

So, Tommy gets on the Dream SMP. He meets up with Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity to finally make the decision. It is all up to Tubbo.

However, Tommy tells them something I myself have been thinking about. If Tubbo exiled Tommy, which is exactly what Dream wants, then Tubbo is not even in power. Dream is the one in power because Tubbo would bend to Dream and listen to him. This is something I myself agree with. 

Dream has the power to try to manipulate Tubbo, but don't you think Dream kind of just slipped into this whole situation? If anything, George would be doing something about it so why did Dream defend George if George got dethroned by him anyway??? It's weird, but it seems like Dream definitely wants to take power down from either the government of L'Manburg, or just one person: Tommy. 

The next important topic to touch on are the discs. People are INCREDIBLY set on either: a. Retrieving the discs or b. Burning them and taking care of he problem easily. Thing is, Tommy is incredibly attached to these discs because they're his, and he sacrificed so much for the discs that he wants them back. 

Destroying the discs could do this: it could end ALL conflict. Dream and Tommy have an attachment to the discs and if neither one of them could have them, no one can. However, having the discs being destroyed would mean that all the wars, the independence of L'Manburg FROM THE VERY BEGINNING... Would be all for nothing. Like Tommy said, the very nation they stood on was because of the discs.  
SHOULD I ALSO MENTION: The friendship of Tubbo and Tommy? It was also built on these discs too. Remember the bench? Remember the times where Tubbo and Tommy had so much hope, so much happiness? Yeah, the discs were there when it happened. (I wonder why Tommy is so attached to them.)

I feel like the discs are not just an object, they're a symbol. A symbol of hope and freedom. They symbolize the connections built there in L'Manburg THAT'S WHY DREAM WANTS THEM. He said it himself: "L'Manburg can be independent, but it can't be free." The discs hold so much meaning. Remember in the bunker Tommy made when L'Manburg exploded for the first time and everyone his there? Tommy played the discs there, and when Tommy had talks with Tubbo on the bench, they gave happiness to them. Then before November 16th, Wilbur asked Tommy to play a song and honestly? To me that felt like it was a thing for good luck. The discs are so much more which is why Tommy and Dream are so attached.

So, if the discs are not destroyed, then war will come and destruction will rise from the horizon. This is bound to happen no matter what anyway. 

So then after the talk about the discs and Dream trying to pull sneaky stuff, Tommy suggests war. He wanted to try to team with Techno against someone who is capable of taking over L'Manburg and all that stuff. To me, this is a good idea. Negotiating in this situation is only stalling for war to come, and it could also make matters worse. (Ex: The meeting with Dream about probation, only for Tommy threatening Dream with Spirit and leading to his exile.)

Quackity and Fundy liked this idea. Tubbo was hesitant about it but agreed to it. However, when the time came, he officially exiled Tommy. 

Now, here is where things get even more messy. How is this possible????

Well, first of all, Tubbo's decision is good, but also bad. Here are my reasons for both sides.

Good decision: Tommy really was the main person to cause a lot of fighting. He damaged George's house, and that is the war crime that led to all of this happening and it made L'Manburg almost get in war again which is the last thing that is needed since L'Manburg is still healing from the damages done by Schlatt, Wilbur, and Techno. Not to mention that the argument that Tubbo is the next Schlatt? I disagree, Tubbo is wanting to do the right thing for his country and I respect that. He wants to protect L'Manburg and trey to see if there is any other way for doing this. Also, Dream threatening them with pulling a Simpson Movie dome kinda thing is really worrying.

However....

Tommy being exiled just means L'Manburg is weaker than what everyone thought. They bowed to Dream and did what he wanted. And, a member lost means less numbers to L'Manburg.  
Also, I thought about this.  
Tommy is one of the only people in the country to truly step up for it and protect it with all his soul.  
Think about it: He sacrificed his discs for their independence. He stood against his very brother because he believed it could be restored. HE EVEN CONSIDERED LEAVING IT BE BECAUSE HE SAW THAT EVEN HIS BEST FRIEND WAS LIVING HAPPIER.  
(I am talking about when Tommy asked Tubbo if he was happier in Manburg and wanted to just leave Manburg alone and not take it back at all.)

I am saying that L'Manburg lost the very person who stood up for it. Tommy is the most patriotic person in L'Manburg. He is the most loyal person on there. He can be a bit selfish, yes, but like, when was the last time Tommy was able to be selfish? When did he ever have the time to just care about his discs over his country?

So yeah.

Also, I feel like Tommy had a bit of a right to damage George's house. Since they did go against each other in the war for Independence and also George slept through the election sooooo....

*Ahem* anyway- Tommy also DID say he wanted his discs. So everyone should've expected Tommy to be selfish??? 

Uh, next topic before I start to wander-

So Tommy is exiled.

He is moved 2000 blocks away from L'Manburg.

He is with Ghostbur.

And he looks happier. So I thought about it and maybe,,,

Tommy would be happier away from L'Manburg. His friends seem to actually not really care about his exile because they're more focused on taking down Dream and Techno. (Well, if they take them down Tommy could come back but ehhh?)

Also, the plot would be incredibly interesting if Tommy would realize that maybe it would be better for his own health to just stay away from L'Manburg and be a little selfish. But.....he could also side with Techno! Right now Tommy isn't at all eager to join Techno and take down the government, but Tommy was thrown out because of government, and he lost his best friend because of it too. 

Also, Tommy showing up in L'Manburg suddenly all powerful and shit but also against L'Manburg would be fucking badass...just saying...

If this were to happen, a new protagonist is bound to come up. (Bets are on either Quackity or Ranboo.)

There is no use in coming back to L'Manburg if no one really cared. Also, can we talk about how the only time Tommy really caused problems were when he burned George's home? There are not any other events where Tommy caused problems, so why are people saying that he causes so many problems?

Tommy just already looks happy with Ghostbur in his new area. So, I don't know why Tommy would want to go back.

Now Tubbo's decision with exiling Tommy was actually what I expected. (It doesn't make the pain any less worse though ouch), and I wonder now if Tubbo would actually welcome Tommy back at all to L'Manburg.

I am becoming tired so I am not thinking straight so I'll leave my thoughts here. I'll maybe make a new chapter about more thoughts. 

But as for extra thoughts: Tommy really is Theseus. Tubbo and Tommy's friendship split and makes me have the big sad, Techno is right, Tommy might be the next Wilbur and Tubbo might be he next Schlatt but more caring and nice, and there's a chance that a new hero will rise up and save everyone. My bets are, again, Ranboo or Quackity but I feel like Ranboo would be for a small amount of time since in Tommy's stream, he swore to save Tommy and he also is staying around L'Manburg a lot so yeah.

I'm very tired. Leave your thoughts in the comments and ask any questions. I feel like I messily wrote this so it's doesn't make sense so please ask anything regarding my messy thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I also have to say: I have nothing against the real guys on the SMP, I am only talking about their character in the roleplay. This is a just in case kinda note so ye.
> 
> I am so hyped about the arc and I just can't wait to see what will happen next. I will maybe post more chapters later on in the future, but until then, let's see how the story unfolds and hope that Tommy comes back. Poor child.


End file.
